Lessons of a Ghostly Kind
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: Danny Phantom agrees to teach Mr. Lancer's class about ghosts, but this is a game of risks. Will Danny win, or will his secret be payment for playing with fate? Slight DxS, Rated T for my safety. Oneshot


It was just another normal Thursday in Amity Park. Adults could be found at work, little kids could be seen running around outside laughing, and Amity Park's resident halfa could be found desperately trying to stay awake through another one of Mr. Lancer's speeches.

Finally, after an hour of boring speeches about some book called "The Bronze Arrow" or "the Golden Bow", no one really could pay attention long enough to know what it was, the bell rang, and Danny jumped out of his seat to talk to Lancer.

Sam immediately walked up to Danny and said, "Hey, Danny, do you want to come over and watch movies at my house?"

"I'd love to, but I have to talk to Lancer first. I'll meet you at your house. Don't wait; I'll be there as soon as I can." Danny responded, waling toward Mr. Lancer's desk

Sam sighed. "Whatever you say, Danny. See you soon." And with that, Sam left the classroom. Danny stood by Mr. Lancer's desk, waiting until all of his classmates had left the room, before clearing his throat. Mr. Lancer looked up from his book, which Danny saw was the one they were supposed to be reading. _Oh, it's called "The Bronze Bow"…I was close. _Danny thought.

"Um…Mr. Lancer, you know how we're always being attacked by ghosts?" Danny said, getting prepared to be turned down.

"Yeah, why?" Mr. Lancer asked suspiciously.

"Well…have you ever considered letting someone teach the class about them?" Danny replied, his palms getting sweaty.

"Who are you suggesting?" Mr. Lancer asked, his interest caught.

Danny took a deep breath. "Danny Phantom," he replied. "I know him, and he said that if I could convince you, he would come and teach the class a bit about every ghost he's encountered…I told him that you'd probably never agree to it, but I said I'd ask you…"

Mr. Lancer stood up and said, "Hmmm…I like that idea, please inform Mr. Phantom that he is to show up at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon outside the school, and you can go get him. Goodbye, Mr. Fenton." And with that, he picked up his grade book and the book he had been reading and left the room.

"Yes!" Danny yelled, "I can't believe my plan worked! I've got to go tell Sam!"

Danny immediately transformed, phased through the wall, and flew off toward the Manson Mansion.

Danny made it there in record time, and he phased into the basement.

He transformed into his black-haired blue-eyed human half, sat down in one of the large red chairs in the basement, and waited for Sam to come down the stairs. Normally Tucker was there with them, but he had been sick today, so it was just him and Sam. The thought immediately made him blush. Now, however, they would most likely, end up planning for tomorrow, but Danny didn't really care, as long as he was spending time with Sam.

Danny came out of his trancelike state, seeing a hand waving in front of his face.

"Woo-hoo, Danny? Anyone in there?" Sam asked, wearing a pair of black shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top with black flip-flops with white skulls on them.

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking up.

"Thinking hard, or hardly thinking?" Sam asked, smirking.

"Sorry, Sam, It's just…well…LANCER SIAD YES!!" Danny said, jumping up.

"Yes to what?" Sam asked curiously, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Yes to letting me- well, Phantom me, anyway- teach the class about all the ghosts I've fought!" Danny yelled in excitement.

"Uhhhh…there's one problem, how are you going to be in two places at once in both your forms?" Sam asked, noticing the problem with his plan.

"I've got it covered, Sam," Danny said, standing up and going ghost. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. Another Danny appeared next to him.

"So you gonna send one Phantom in Fenton's place? Wow, I knew you were clueless, but this is overkill, Danny," Sam said, looking at him like he was crazy.

Danny just smiled, as one of the Danny's changed back into Fenton mode. "The only downside is that I can only hold these for only so long when not being attacked or when I'm using my other powers, and I'm sure that a ghost's going to show up sometime during the talk, or someone's going to ask about my powers, knowing my luck," Danny said, letting his copy merge back into him. He then turned human and sat back down.

"Well, we can always practice instead of watching movies," Sam said getting up and turning off the screen, which Danny had never noticed was on. "I've seen all of them before, anyway."

"Are you sure, Sam? I don't want to do that if you don't feel like doing that…" Danny said, looking surprised.

"I'm sure. If giving up a movie keeps your secret a secret, I'm willing to do it," Sam said, looking sincere.

"Thanks Sam. Do you want to come to my house? We can use my ghost files to work on what I'm going to say, and we can use the lab to practice," Danny suggested.

"Yeah I'd love to," Sam said, blushing.

"Well, let's go then," Danny said, standing up and going ghost again. He then put his arm around her waist, making her blush again, turned them both intangible, and flew up through the roof.

Once they got to Fenton Works, Danny landed in a nearby alley, turned human, and walked out with Sam. He walked up to the door and knocked. Jack immediately opened the door and they walked inside, Danny saying hi to his father, before they walked up to his room.

"Okay, who should we start with?" Sam asked, sitting down on Danny's bed.

"How about we start with the weakest ghost, and end with the strongest," Danny suggested, sitting down at his computer and opening up the ghost files. A password box popped up. While Sam couldn't see what he typed in, she could tell he had changed it from 'Paulina Fenton'.

"Okay then, let's get started," Danny said, opening up a Microsoft Word document so he could start typing.

---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP

(The Next Day)

"Alright, Mr. Fenton, you can go get Mr. Phantom now," Mr. Lancer said, looking up.

"Yes, sir," Danny said, standing up and walking out of the room. As he left, he could vaguely hear Mr. Lancer explain everything to the class.

Danny walked into the janitor's closet and went ghost. He again concentrated, and soon a Phantom and a Fenton walked out, both heading toward Mr. Lancer's room.

"Ah, Mr. Phantom, I'm extremely grateful that you offered to teach the class about the ghost's you have encountered," Mr. Lancer said as they walked through the door, Fenton walking back toward his seat.

_(A.N.: From now, on, I'll be referring to them as Danny and Phantom. Danny is the human clone, Phantom is the original Danny in ghost mode. When they merge back together, I'll just call him Danny like normal, but make sure to notify you about it.)_

"Thank you for allowing me," Phantom said. "I think that since the kids at this school are the most often attacked, they should know what they're going up against."

"Excellent. I'll be at my desk. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me or anyone in this room," Mr. Lancer said, walking back to his desk.

"Okay then, will Sam, Tucker, and Danny come up here to help me?" Phantom asked, looking at them. Everyone immediately turned around to face them, wondering how those three losers knew the famous Danny Phantom well enough that he would pick them above anyone else in the room.

"Since you all have helped me fight these ghosts on many occasions, I figure you should at least be allowed to tell about your experiences," Danny said, pulling a folder containing pictures of all the ghosts from behind his back. "We'll start with the most annoying, and work up to the most powerful one."

Tucker went first. "The Box Ghost would probably be the most annoying ghost by far. Unless you're afraid of being stuffed in a box or being hit by one, he's absolutely no threat."

Sam went second. "I'd have to say Klemper would be next. He's a ghost with ice powers, and the biggest annoyance about him is that he wants to be your friend. With friends like Klemper, you don't need enemies."

Danny went third. "I'd have to say that Poindexter was definitely second annoying. He actually took over Phantom's body and sent him into an enchanted mirror.

Phantom went next. "The Lunch Lady would be the next up. She has powers over all meat, and she's really annoying once you beat her once. She never uses any new tactics."

Danny was up. "Next is probably Kitty. She once overshadowed Paulina to make her date me to make Johnny 13, he boyfriend, who is just a male ghost with a motorcycle, jealous."

Sam went next. "I'd say Penelope Spectra and her assistant, Bertrand, would be next. She masqueraded as a therapist and Bertrand played a doctor at that ghost hospital and her assistant here. Spectra stays young by feeding off of the misery of teenagers."

Tucker was up. "Next would be Desiree, the wishing ghost. She gave me ghost powers once, made Phantom lose his powers and forget he ever had them, and other things. Never make a wish around her, because her wished always bite you. The night of the meteor shower she was granting wishes, and they included evil plants, killer monster trucks, and other monsters. The three ghosts that attacked Paulina were a result of a wish gone bad."

It was Phantom's turn. "Next would be Freakshow. He's not really a ghost, but he wishes he was, and he had a crystal ball that can control any ghost. He used it to make me overshadow Danny and make him do horrible things in school, make me steal, and other things."

Tucker was up. "Up next is Skulker, self-proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter'. He actually hunts Phantom because he wants Phantom's pelt at the foot of his bed." The class looked at him with disgusted and grossed out faces.

Phantom was up next. "Next would probably be Technus, self-proclaimed master of all things electronic and beeping. I ended up fighting him in Dash's room during his party." He said looking at Dash.

Tucker was up. "Next would be Hotep Ra. He was a mummy ghost from that museum we visited. Because I looked like the pharaoh, I released him on accident. Since I was angry that no one was listening to me, when he gave me the scepter, I took it because it meant power. But he was using me, and in the end I conceded the election to Dash."

Sam was up. "Next would have to be Ember. She put Danny under a spell that made him act completely and obsessively in love with me, and she gets power when people chant her name." She immediately covered her mouth, surprised she had mentioned that little piece of info. The class laughed over the idea of Danny being obsessed over Sam, and Danny and Sam blushed. However, some people questioned why Phantom had blushed too.

Phantom was up again. "Next would be Walker. He's the ghost warden, and he overshadowed the mayor to make it look like I was attacking him, because I had escaped from his jail once for getting a present back from him."

Next up was Danny. "I'd have to say Undergrowth is next. He controls all plant life, and he took over Amity Park once. He was going to take over the world with plants and feed everyone to his plants as food."

It was Phantom's turn again. "Then Nocturne would probably be next. He puts people to sleep and then absorbs the energy from them. Most people never realize it because their dreams are their greatest subconscious desires. Like when I had to wake up Tucker, he was a billionaire with cars, boats, helicopters, and everything else imaginable. Jazz was a professor at Yale, and I'm pretty sure Sam and Danny would kill me if I tell you what their dreams were. I'll tell you one thing though, they were having the same dream, and that's all you're getting out of me." The class laughed at this, and more people became curious as to why Phantom blushed when Sam and Danny did.

Tucker was up. "Next would probably be Dora's brother, Aragon. He's able to turn into a dragon, and he tried to force Sam to marry him, because he wanted what no other ghost had: a human bride." The entire class laughed, and Mr. Lancer chuckled. Sam blushed.

Sam was up next. "Plasmius would probably be next. He's almost like Phantom, except he's had 20 more years as a ghost, and he's evil. _Never _cross him."

It was Danny's turn. "Next up would be the Fright Knight. He has a sword that teleports you to your worst fears, and the only way to defeat him is to stick his sword in a pumpkin."

Now for Phantom. "Now, please don't judge me for this, but in an alternate timeline, I do something horrible, and Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz die in an explosion at the Nasty Burger. As a result, I go to Plasmius, and he does something to me which makes me the most evil ghost in the world. I stopped it with a little help from Clockwork, the ghost that controls the time stream, but if he hadn't helped, I would destroy the world inside 10 years…" He said, worried that they would judge him for it. To his relief, they didn't act like they did. Phantom was glad that Valerie wasn't in this class with him.

Tucker was next. "Amorpho would come before Dan, which is what we call Phantom's evil alternate future, but since he wanted to tell about it, I'll do Amorpho. Amorpho has to ability to look like anyone, and he did that once, framing Phantom for the horrible things he had done."

Sam was last. "Last, but not least would have to be Pariah Dark. He was the king that sucked the entire town into the ghost zone. Even with the Fenton's suit, Phantom only barely beat him."

Phantom looked at her. "I remember that, you were going to tell me something, but you never said what it was…" Sam immediately blushed. Paulina looked murderous. "However, I do have some allies in the ghost zone, such as Clockwork, Dora, and Wulf,"

"Who, who, and who?" Dash asked, looking confused.

"Oh, Clockwork is a ghost who controls the time stream. He's helped me more than once. Dora is like Aragon, only she helped us save Sam, and Wulf was that ghost that showed up during the Fenton's talk, who looks like a werewolf." Phantom said.

"What powers do you have?" Star asked.

"I knew this was coming. Mr. Lancer, may I take the class out to a clearing in a nearby forest? Some, over half to be exact, could destroy this classroom. You're welcome to come too, and do whatever, take pictures, write it down, anything, as long as it doesn't hurt me." Phantom said, turning around and looking at Mr. Lancer.

"Yes, you may," Mr. Lancer replied, reaching down and picking up a camera. "But I'm coming too."

"I understand and respect that, sir" Phantom said, looking back over at the class. "Everybody huddle, Sam, Danny and Tucker, come here." Phantom grabbed Sam Tucker and Danny. "Make sure you three grab me, because I don't want miss clingy grabbing me," he said, nodding at Paulina. The three nodded and grabbed him, Sam's arms around his neck, and Tucker and Danny holding on to Phantom's arms. Paulina looked like she was going to kill Sam.

"Hold on everyone," Phantom said, before floating up and turning everyone intangible. He quickly flew everyone out to the clearing and dropped everyone down gently. Once everyone had let go, he shot a line on the ground in one end of the clearing with an ecto blast.

"Okay, everyone but Sam, Tucker, and Danny stand behind that line." Phantom said, pointing to the line. Everyone quickly obeyed. Phantom turned to Sam and said, "Okay, Sam, full work-out set please."

Sam immediately ran toward one end of the clearing, returning with an armful of rocks. Se repeated this three times until she had a nice pile of stones.

"Ready, Phantom?" Sam asked, picking up a rock.

"Whenever you are," Phantom replied.

"Okay, here we go. Flight!" Sam shouted. Phantom immediately flew around the clearing.

"Intangibility!" She shouted. Phantom flew through a few trees.

"Invisibility!" Sam said. Danny disappeared.

"Overshadowing!" She said. Danny flew into Tucker and made him run around the clearing singing Kelly Clarkson's 'Miss Independent', do three pirouettes, and then flew out of him. The class sniggered.

Sam picked up two rocks. "Ecto-blast!" She shouted, chucking the two rocks into the air. Phantom's fists glowed green and shot the rocks. They exploded and pebbles rained down.

"Ice!" Sam shouted, throwing two more rocks up into the air. Phantom froze them, and they fell and shattered. He then carved a statue of an ecto-puss, and destroyed it with an ice sword.

"Duplication!" Sam called. Phantom closed his eyes and immediately three other Phantoms appeared next to him in to air.

"Last one, Phantom. Are you ready to do this?" Sam asked, looking concerned, and with good reason. The last few times he had used the Ghostly Wail, he had changed back to his human form.

"Hold on one minute, Sam." Phantom said, before flying up to the class. "Listen, the next thing I do is probably the last thing you'll get out of me concerning powers. After this, you'll probably have to walk back to school. You sure you want to see this?" The class nodded, and Phantom then backed away and faced a tree. The then shouted, "Ready when you are, Sam!"

Sam nodded and shouted "Ghostly Wail!" Danny inhaled and screamed, visible green sonic waves emerging from his mouth and destroying the tree. He stopped after a few seconds and fell to his knees, panting. Sam immediately ran forward. The rings of white light appeared around Phantom's waist, and then disappeared, leaving Danny still in his ghost form, to the relief of Sam and Tucker. However, the clone had disappeared.

(_A.N.: Incase you didn't get this in the last sentence, the Danny clone has disappeared, so Danny is Danny in Phantom mode or human mode now.) _

"W-what was t-that?" Mr. Lancer asked, surprised.

"G-ghostly wail." Danny replied, still on his knees panting.

"A w-what?" Mr. Lancer inquired.

"A g-ghostly wail, w-which is a p-power I learnt facing m-my evil future s-self," Danny replied, trying to stand up. Sam grabbed his shoulders and forced him to lie down on his back.

"Lie down, Phantom," Sam said, with her hands still on his shoulders. You could practically see the steam coming out of Paulina's ears now.

Danny immediately looked up and gasped as blue smoke poured from his mouth.

"Hello, whelp."

Danny scowled. "Skulker."

"I have come for your pelt, ghost child!" Skulker shouted, flying down toward the clearing. The class again looked disgusted.

"B-back off, Skulker," Danny said, floating up off of the ground.

"How stupid can you get, whelp? Showing off for a group of children, when I can just force you to turn back into your-"

"Finish that s-sentence, and you die…" Danny said, his eyes glowing an almost yellow color.

"Whatever you say, ghost child, but remember what I said…"Skulker then turned to the class and shouted, "How much do you all know about Danny Phantom?"

Paulina looked at him and shouted, "He's the town ghost hero!"

"Yes, he is," Skulker said, smirking. "But he's only half ghost!"

The entire class gasped, and Danny just bowed his head, as in confirming the rumors.

Mr. Lancer looked up and tentatively asked, "W-what's the other half?"

Skulker grinned triumphantly. "Human."

He then threw a powder bomb down at Danny. He didn't dodge in time, and was hit by the powder. He immediately started screaming as Tucker sucked a laughing Skulker into the thermos.

"Danny, what's wrong?!" Sam screamed, laying him down on the ground again, but holding his torso off of the ground, his head in her lap. Danny continued to scream, the white rings reappearing around his waist. They disappeared again, but Danny continued to scream. This continued for a while, the white rings appearing and disappearing. Eventually Danny ran out of energy and the white rings washed over his body, leaving Danny Fenton panting where Danny Phantom once lay.

The entire class gasped, and Paulina screamed.

"Uhh…hi?" Danny said weakly before fainting in Sam's arms, his body going limp.

---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP---DP

(Five Hours Later)

Danny stirred in his bed. He shot up, reedy to deny everything, only to see that he was in his room. He slumped back onto his pillows, knowing that by this time tomorrow, the entire town would know his secret, and he would be hunted by his parents, Valerie, and the Guys In White.

(The Next Day)

Danny walked into the school, heading to his locker to meet up with Sam and Tucker. He was surprised that no one even looked his direction, and that no muttering followed him, no anything. It was like a normal school day.

"Guys, what happened yesterday?" Danny asked, opening his locker.

"Once you fainted, we made the entire class swear not to tell anyone about you, not to act any different then usual, although Dash might shove you in your locker less, and Paulina might get you to date her, then we carried you home, got Jazz to help you up into your bed, made up an excuse, and left." Sam replied, walking up to him and putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Well, it's probably better this way. At least Lancer can't get on me for having to ditch class…" Danny said, closing his locker and walking toward Mr. Lancer's class, prepared to face anything with his friends by his side.

_A.N. Well, that's it, 9 pages on Microsoft Word, and it's done. Time for the stuff that keeps me out of jail…DISCLAIMERS!!!!_

_I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does_

_I don't own 'Miss Independent', Kelly Clarkson does_

_I don't own __The Bronze Bow__, someone else does_

_I don't own Microsoft Word, Microsoft does (duh)_

_I don't own this story…oh wait, yeah I do!_

_I own this plot, and the written description for Sam's outfit._

_If you guys can guess what I changed Danny's password to, I'll give you a big hug and a cupcake. Please R&R, and tell me what you think! I will write a sequel if I can get inspiration enough to write it, and if enough people want one. Please don't flame, I'm trying my best…_


End file.
